mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Izuru
Izuru (イズール Izūru) is one of the Dark Lovers. History Anime Izuru is the first villain ever seen on Mermaid Melody. She first appears in episode one of season one and Lucia attacks her because she tries to capture Kaito. Izuru is able to control waves and sea monsters and she can also make dragons out of water. Personality Izuru acts the most mature and also the oldest out of all the Dark Lovers. She is very serious when it comes to forming plans. Izuru is very devoted to Gaito and tries her best to capture the Mermaid Princesses in order to make him happy. Even though she sometimes argues with the other Dark Lovers, deep down she cares about them and considers them to be her good friends. Appearance Izuru is usually seen wearing a dark purple strapless dress (Human Form), a purple headpiece, and purple hair piece that she puts around her ponytail. She has a brownish red hair and light pink eyes. She also wears orange diamond shaped earrings and an orange bracelet. And since she is the oldest Dark Lover,she has lots of wrinkles on her face.Her true form is a shark which is shown at the end of season one when she gives all her powers up to help Gaito rule the world. Human Form Izuru's human form enables her to walk around on land without standing out too much. Her hair and eye color changes into a natural color that would normally be seen in the human world. Water Demon Form Izuru's Water Demon Form is her main form which she uses to attack the mermaid princesses. She is able to summon water dragons in this form. Powers She is basically a beautiful but old woman, combined with a sea monster, to form a monstrous form of a mermaid. She attacks with water, so she's obviously best in the ocean, but she can also utilize her powers when water is nearby. She can create currents, waves, or even transforming the water into sea dragons to attack. When Izuru hears a mermaid's song, the displeasure is directed towards her heart, and when the song takes effect, she'll clutch her chest and tremble, as if she's afraid of the song changing her heart. She doesn't usually cover her ears. Her power of the water is also halted, with water currents steadying and water dragons dissipating during a song. Voice Actress Izuru's voice actress is Sayori Ishizuka (石塚 さより Ishizuka Sayori), born August 30 , 1977. She has voiced many popular anime series which includes MÄR and To Heart 2. In 2007, Sayori Ishizuka along with some other voice actresses from Mermaid Melody:(Miki Tsuchiya/土屋実紀, Sheshe's voice actress,Megumi Kojima/ 小島めぐみ, Lanhua's voice actress and Noriko Shitaya/下屋 則子, Mimi's voice actress) formed a band called "Cri☆siS". Izuru's voice actresses in dubs: * English: N/A * Taiwanese: 錢欣郁 * Korean: Hyeon-Seo An * French: Valerie Muzzi * Spanish: Elena Ruiz * Greek: Άννα Σταματίου / Ánna Stamatíou * Italian: Patrizia Scianca * Portuguese: Joana Brandão * Serbian: Мариана Аранђеловић / Mariana Aranđelović * Malaysian: N/A * Singaporean: N/A * Hebrew: N/A * Cantonese: 黃麗芳 Gallery Izuru's Gallery: Izuru/Gallery Izuru.jpg Izuru with a baby.png Izuru and Eriru.png Mimi Talking To Dark Lovers.gif Mimi Speaking To Dark Lovers.png Sheshe And Mimi In Front Of Dark Lovers.png Izuru-mermaid-melody-21618322-478-345.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gakuto's Servants Category:Water Demons Category:Female Villains Category:Dark Lovers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Transformed characters Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Manga Series Category:Manga